


gayliens form gaytron

by Kwiimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2nd fic on here, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, and is writing other gays, author is gay, chat fic, i hope thats okay, i wrote this at 3am, im trying, jflksj, so i put replacements, sos help me, uhh i dont cuss, we'll see how this goes, whats a modern au without allura and coran being foreign royalty, with the help of fellow gays ksjfkljs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiimi/pseuds/Kwiimi
Summary: our five group of paladins coran, katlenecker, rolo, guy who got into a knife fight with keith, and rover form a group chat as defenders of the universeshlav mains the castleno I'm kiddinga chat fic where everyone is gay and heterophobia is real and alive don't u knowprotect the straights





	1. hunk has blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> hunk has way too much blackmail material  
> especially on lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk has blackmail material

**_hunkalicious has added {sir lancelot, pidgeon, shirogone, knives are cool} to the chat_ **

****

**_shirogone has left the chat_ **

****

**sir lancelot:** rude

 **knives are cool:** cant believe shiro abandoned me just like my father

 **hunkalicious:** keith please

 **pidgeon:** shiro once again lives up to his username

**_sir lancelot has added {shirogone} to the chat_ **

****

**shirogone:** why ur all babies! babies who I cannot talk about adult things to

 **knives are cool:**  shiro u and matt had a nerf war in the middle of my kitchen at 3am how is that adult

 **shirogone:** ill have u know while we had that nerf war we were discussing the importance of taxes

 **pidgeon:** why wasn’t I invited to this important nerf war

 **sir lancelot:** pidge it was 3am did u not read

 **pidgeon:** _why wasn’t I invited to this important nerf war_

**_hunkalicous has added {queen al} to the chat_ **

**_sir lancelot has renamed chat [heterophobia]_ **

****

**knives are cool:** what the heck lance

 **shirogone:** why

 **hunkalicous:** why

 **queen al:** why

 **pidgeon:** aww yess hate the straights

 **sir lancelot:** u do not get to question me _@queen al_ u just got here

 **queen al:** and all ready do I know I am going to roast you into oblivion

 **pidgeon:** watch out lance queen is coming for u

 **queen al:** _@shirogone_ why the fck are all your only friends kids anyways

 **shirogone:** i **-**

 **shirogone:** shiro is shirogone

**_shirogone has left the chat: heterophobia_ **

****

**knives are cool:** I like them they’ve already roasted my brother and lance all in one go today is a good day

 **sir lancelot:** hate u too keith **.**

 **pidgeon:** that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told

 **hunkalicous:** ^^^

 **sir lancelot:** hunk why would u betray me like this

 **sir lancelot:** _ top 10 anime betrayals _

**hunkalicous:** u dipped ur hand in the batter when I said no

 **hunkalicous:** in return I read ur diary

 **sir lancelot:** I don’t have a diary??

 **Hunkalicous:** now u do and now ive read it

 **sir lancelot:** what does that even mean

 **pidgeon:** it means blackmail material beyond ur days of being alive

 **queen al:** lol don’t mess with hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to thank   
> felix   
> amir  
> and willow for helping me  
> ilyall <3


	2. keith is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith has valuable info to tell shiro

**_knives are cool has begun private chat with [shirogone]_**

****

**knives are cool:** shiro…I have important information to tell you and you should know

 **shirogonr:** oh my god keith if you’ve gotten into another knife fight

 **knives are cool:** no here me out…

 **knives are cool:** although I wish I could

**_ message unsent at 2:20 am _ **

**shirogone:** keith I saw that

 **knives are cool:** saw what

 **shirogone:** you know what I mean

 **knives are cool:** no I dont

 **knives are cool:** now I have something I wanna tell you shiro and I don’t want you to freak out

 **knives are cool:** im gay

 **shirogone:** oh my god

**_shirogone has deleted private chat with [knives are cool]_ **

****

**_shirogone has begun private chat with [he protec he attac but he also matt]_ **

****

**shirogone:** I hate your username

 **shirogone:** also my brother is extreme sleep deprived he just told me he was gay

 **he protec he attac but he also matt:** and the issue here is

 **shirogone:** you and I and the whole entire world know keith has been gay

 **shirogone:** _he also already came out to me before this_

 **he protec he attac but he also matt:** oh…do u think macaroni noodles are like friends with cheese

 **shirogone:** how much sleep have u gotten

 **he protec he attac but he also matt:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **shirogone:** go to sleep

 

 **he protec he attac but he also matt:** kk ill go to sleep..

 **he protec he attac but he also matt:** little did shiro know matt was lying

 **shirogone:** matt..i can see that

 **he protec he attac but he also matt:** sht

**_he protec he attac but he also matt has deleted private chat with [shirogone]_ **


	3. father please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro's dad mode kicks in

**_new messages to: heterophobia_ **

**** **_ read 5 new messages _ **

****

**pidgeon:** hunk what does lance’s diary say

 **pidgeon:** hunk hunk hunk

**pidgeon:** _@hunkalicous tell me_

**pidgeon:** what are the goods on lance let me know

**pidgeon:** _@hunkalicious @hunkalicious @hunkalicous_

**hunkalicous:** stop spamming me im in class!!

 **pidgeon:** sorry

 **pidgeon:** ill spam u after class

**_sir lancelot has continued private chat with [hunkalicous]_ **

****

**sir lancelot:** thanks for not telling buddy

 **hunkalicous:** no problem but you know pidge will find out soon enough that im not in class

 **sir lancelot:** yeah…but youre not revealing…issues that ive had and

 **sir lancelot:** I really do appreciate you

 **hunkalicous:** yeah love u too

 **hunkalicous:** im always open to talk if you need it

 **hunkalicous:** now tell me more about how _youll stick greasy mullet boy in a wormhole_

 **sir lancelot:** nO

 **sir lancelot:** and thanks

**_new messages to: heterophobia_ **

**** **_ read 2 new messages _ **

**__ **

**pidgeon:** HUNK UR NOT IN CLASS

 **pidgeon:** I HACKED UR SCHOOL ACCOUNT

 **knives are cool:** so you mean you…just stole hunk’s username and password

 **pidgeon:** no I hacked the account shut up keith

 **hunkalicous:** i suddenly cant read

 **queen al:** sjhflshfjlhs _hunk_

**_pidgeon has added {shirogone} to the chat: heterophobia_ **

****

**pidgeon:** defend me

 **shirogone:** keith, katie hacked the account

 **shirogone:** katie stop asking hunk for lance’s details

 **shirogone:** we respect privacy

 **pidgeon:** okay okay..sorry dad

 **queen al:** who the heck is katie??

 **pidgeon:** me, my name is katie

 **queen al:** still confused, I think we should introduce name and pronouns honestly

 **sir lancelot:** good idea

 **sir lancelot:** my name is lance my pronouns are he/him

 **knives are cool:** keith, he/him, liking knives is gay culture

 **hunkalicous:** hunk, he/him

 **shirogone:** shiro, he/him, parent to you all I guess

 **pidgeon:** pidge/katie, she/her I miss my good old long locks

 **queen al:** okay thanks, im allura, she/her and I love sparkles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean I'm self projecting through lance smh..
> 
> I hope this is funny?? I'm trying   
> imma use inspiration from the texts I exchange with my friends though


	4. no thats illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is drunk  
> it spirals from there

**sir lancelot:** you ever jist

 **sir lancelot:** you evef just people

 **shirogone:** lance…are you drunk

 **sir lancelot:** no..skunk friend Ijust people

 **sir lancelot:** ojne person inreal is rlly people

 **pidgeon:** grab those screenshots while I can..so much blackmail

 **sir lancelot:** shut up u gremlin short pancake stack of devil

 **queen al:** drag her

 **hunkalicous:** drag her

 **knives are cool:** drag her

 **pidgeon:** im doxxing all of you

 **shirogone:** pidge no that’s illegal

 **pidgeon:** it was illegal when they all insulted me shiro

 **pidgeon:** its gonna be illegal when I get thrown in jail

 **pidgeon:** which I wont because nsa cant catch me for sht

 **sir lancelot:** whte people are wild man

 **knives are cool:** why is he like this

 **knives are cool:** like hes worse than normal

 **hunkalicous:** essay…instead of crying like the rest of us lance resorted to breaking out the tequila

 **queen al:** what do u mean like the rest of us

 **queen al:** _I_ also get drunk from the school weight

 **queen al:** lance just cant hold his liquor

 **pidgeon:** pretty sure its shiro who cant hold his liquor

 **shirogone:** first of all how dare you

 **shirogone:** second of all I can to hold my liquor

 **knives are cool:** shiro you had a nerf war in my kitchen after work that one time

 **shirogone:** yoU DON’T KNOW THE PAIN OF WORKING AT MCDONALDS KEITH

**shirogone:** _YOU DON’T KNOW_

**knives are cool:** shiro you had the nerf war with a fridge…

 **knives are cool:** youre excuses will get you no where mate

 **sir lancelot:** sjflks kiethh just say mate

 **sir lancelot:** fricken nerd

 **hunkalicous:** lance..ok..time for u to go to bed

 **hunkalicous:** lord knows the hangover he’ll have in the morning

 **queen al:** rip lance

 **pidgeon:** he had it coming

 **queen al:** pretty sure its bad to wish misfortune on your friend

 **pidgeon:** …

**_pidgeon has removed {queen al} from the chat: heterophobia_ **

****

**sir lancelot:** pdige wht theffc

 **sir lancelot:** add queen back u troll from the depths

**_pidgeon has removed {sir lancelot} from the chat: heterophobia_ **

****

**pidgeon:** im glad that’s finally over

 **hunkalicous:** i can hear him sobbing and saying no appreciates him

 **pidgeon:** hes right I don’t appreciate drunk lance

 **hunkalicous:** hes passed out now I heard a loud thump

 **shirogone:** aren’t u guys like forgetting something important

 **pidgeon:** no what

 **shirogone:** oh I don’t know…allura

 **pidgeon:** oh…no..virus has hacked my phone…I suddenly cannot read this

**shirogone:** _sighs in disappointment_

****

**_shirogone has added {queen al} to the chat: heterophobia_ **

****

**queen al:** WHAT THE QUIZNACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u mean I need to even out posting these separately?  
> this is gonna be the death of me


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an update 
> 
>  
> 
> but it's not 
> 
> S4 spoliers in this chapter

What's good readers, the story updated! But not in the way you wanted it to. 

This is not a update chapter wise. 

 

I wanted to talk about S4. 

I should mention that I am an anti in the Voltron Fandom. And that I do not want Shaladins to interact with this work. If you are a shaladin (ie. Ships Sheith, Shance, Shunk, Shidge, Shallura) 

Now possibly shatt. 

I say shatt because due to S4, Matt flirts with Allura. Now if Matt is an adult, this makes him a creep for flirting with a teenager. But, if he's a teen, than Shatt is no longer okay. 

This is about all I have to say? 

 

Stay safe in these recent events. 

 

If you live in Egypt and are LGBT+ please delete any social media you have of you being lgbt+  police is once again tracking people. 

 

Continue to pray for Puerto Rico, help that they get the supplies they need. 


End file.
